Double oven range appliances generally include a cabinet that defines upper and lower cooking chambers for baking or broiling food items therein as well as a cooktop positioned at a top portion of the cabinet for grilling, boiling or frying food items thereon. To heat the cooking chambers, double oven range appliances include heating elements, such as bake heating elements positioned at bottom portions of the cooking chambers and/or broil heating elements positioned at top portions of the cooking chambers. During operation of such heating elements, the cabinet and other components of the double oven range appliance can be heated. Further, flooring beneath the double oven range appliances can be heated during operation of such heating elements.
Flooring beneath such double oven range appliances is preferably maintained below a threshold temperature during operation of the double oven range appliances. Certain double oven range appliances define a large air gap between the lower cooking chamber and the flooring such that the lower cooking chamber is spaced apart from the flooring by a substantial distance in order to limit heat transfer between the lower cooking chamber and the flooring. However, providing a large air gap between the lower cooking chamber and the flooring has certain drawbacks. For example, vertical heights of the upper and lower cooking chambers can be limited or reduced if a large air gap is provided, and consumers generally prefer large cooking chambers.
Relatively small air gaps also have certain drawbacks. For example, gas burners require a certain volume of air to sustain combustion within the cooking chambers. Small air gaps can hinder or limit air flow to the gas burners and impede performance of the gas burners.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for limiting heat transfer to flooring below the oven appliance would be useful. In particular, an oven appliance with features for limiting heat transfer to flooring below the oven appliance while maintaining sufficient air flow to a gas burner of the oven appliance would be useful. Further, an oven appliance with features for limiting heat transfer to flooring below the oven appliance while having a small vertical profile and also maintaining sufficient air flow to a gas burner of the oven appliance would be useful.